storm_of_swordsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Redwyne
House Redwyne of the Arbor is a vassal house from the Reachthat holds fealty to Lord Bronn of Highgarden. Their lands are located on the island of the Arbor, southwest of Highgarden. Its heraldry consists of a burgundy grape cluster on a white field. History Early history The Arbor is known for producing the finest wines in the Seven Kingdoms. Due to their island location, their merchant ships require great protection at sea, so the Redwyne Fleet is one of the three largest in the realm. The Redwynes enjoy a particularly close relationship with their overlord, House Tyrell. In the current generation, Lady Olenna Tyrell was herself born Olenna Redwyne, before she married Lord Luthor Tyrell. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Redwyne is a one of the most powerful noble families in the Reach. A large portion of the wines exported across Westeros come from the Arbor, and the higher-quality wines produced on the Arbor are considered to be the best in Westeros. Due to their island location and heavy involvement in the wine trade, House Redwyne maintains a large fleet of ships. The Redwyne Fleet forms a significant portion of the fleet of the Reach, of which Lord Paxter Redwyne serves as high admiral and commander. Members of House Redwyne tend to have bright orange hair. While most vassal Houses from the Reach joined House Tyrell in fighting for the royal House Targaryen during Robert's Rebellion, the Redwynes are noted for being particularly staunch Targaryen-loyalists. The Season 2 Blu-ray special features display the Redwyne sigil under a list of Renly Baratheon's supporters, but in the books House Redwyne does not declare for Renly. They wanted to, but during the early stages of the War of the Five Kings, Queen Cersei Lannister holds the twin sons of Lord Paxter hostage at the royal court. After Renly dies, they join their Tyrell liege lords in aiding the Lannister army in the Battle of the Blackwater. A slight difference is that the sigil of House Redwyne in the books is a burgundy grape cluster on a blue field, but the TV series changed this to a burgundy grape cluster on a white field. Members * Lord Paxter Redwyne, Lord of the Arbor. ** Mina Tyrell, his wife and first cousin. Sister of Lord Mace Tyrell, and daughter of the Queen of Thorns, Olenna Redwyne. *** Ser Horas Redwyne, the son of Paxter and twin to Ser Hobber. *** Ser Hobber Redwyne, the son of Paxter and twin to Ser Horas. *** Desmera Redwyne, their daughter. ** Olenna Tyrell, his paternal aunt as well as mother-in-law (due to Paxter marrying his first cousin Mina Tyrell), a Redwyne by birth. She is the widow of Lord Luthor Tyrell, the late lord of Highgarden. She is called the "Queen of Thorns". Lord Runceford Redwyne was a past head of the House: he was the father of Lady Olenna, and grandfather of Paxter. Ser Ryam Redwyne is a past Lord Commander of the Kingsguard who was considered to be the greatest knight of his day. For this he was named Hand of the King, but was a disaster. He is now considered to be one of the worst Hands the realm has ever seen and is now a warning to those who become Hands. Samwell Tarly is sent to the Arbor as a page and cupbearer where Horas and Hobber despised him and repeatedly shame and humiliate him. If Samwell pleased Lord Paxter, Sam would have been betrothed to Lord Paxter's daughter, but Sam is ultimately sent home. The current lord of House Redwyne is Paxter Redwyne, but there is no mention in the novels that he is a pedophile. Category:Houses from the Reach Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses Category:House Redwyne